Just My Luck
by GreyMethod
Summary: 15 years after The pretty little liars have gotten rid of -A.Their lives are perfect. Aria & Spencer have become Surgeons at Seattle Hospital, Hanna is a model, & Emily is a therapist.What happens when everything suddenly comes back. The girls must team up once again to defeat the one they call "-A". What happens when the hospital workers get mmixed in with them? Aria&Derek? WHAT?
1. Prologue

15 years have past since they gotten rid of the one & only -A. All the girls tried go their own way but Aria & Spencer had gotten closer over the past few years. Aria was married to Ezra & had 2 kids, Charlotte & Alexandra . Spencer called them (Aria&Ezra) the star-Crossed Lovers. She went into the medical works & became a surgeon along with Spencer. They both became attendings at Seattle Hospital. Spencer was married to Toby & had a beautiful girl with deep blue eyes, Isabel . To Aria, Isabel had a smile that could light up the whole room. Spencer was that one attending that everyone loved. Emily went into compettitive swimming but quit a few years ago. She now works as a therapist in Rosewood. Hanna married Caleb & , of course, she works a model. She was the first to leave the group. She just took off without warning. Nobody has heard from her in a while. They all thought their lives were perfect, untill "it' came back. The one thing they thought would be out of their lives forever. After 15 years, why is -A comming back? What did they do now? And the one & only question that they needed an answer to : Who is -A ?


	2. Chapter 1

Aria opened her eyes slowly. Ezra was already gone & had took their kids to the daycare. She sighed & began to get ready for work. 20 min later she was off to the hospital & had met up with Spencer at the clinic.

"What took so long?" Spencer questioned her.

"Sorry, i had a late night. Crazy surgery last night." Aria responded with a small yawn.

"Carefull, if nazi sees you yawn, your ganna get your butt wooped. " she said with a small laugh. "But yeah, i heard about it. John Doe ran into a tree & part of its branches litteraly went through him. Damn Aria! You should of paged me!"

" Dr. Bailey has nothing on me. Im.. I mean were attendings now." She smiled slightly but it quickly fadded away."I did page you! You should of answered your pagger! Hes not a John Doe anymore, but youre ganna freak when i tell you who it was. " Aria looked down & then back up to Spencer. She opened her mouth to say his name but nothing came out.

"Aria Fitz..."

" It was Noel Kahn. "

"That bastard?" She crossed her arms. " He deserves it."

" We're docters Spence. We save anyone, & everyone we can."

"I Know that. but that doesnt mean, that i have to like everyone we save." Cristina went straight up to them.

" whats the stats on patient 101?" She said.

" Patient is stable & were ganna run a CT as soon as he wakes up just in case we missed something. After the sergery last night, he said felt pain on his lower back. & he said his leg was in pain but i gave him some antibiotecs & he said he felt fine & other things that i shouldnt state." Aria responded & started to bite her lip , nervously.

"What did he say?"

"Somthing only Spencer would understand." Cristina quickly rose an eyebrow. "Okay fine." Aria Sighed. "Its nothing Medical . but he said something about how My eyes got beautifuler & That i looked sexy in my uniform..." Spencer quickly bursted into laughter & Cristina just smiled & shock her head.

" Parents comming? Or anybody comming?" Cristina Asked.

" I belive his wife is on her way."

"& He was flriting with you? Yeah, thats something we shouldnt tell the wife!" Spencer quickly added.

"Alright thats good." She opened her clip board & took out several sheets of paper. "Dr. Cavanaugh & Dr. Fitz, we have a serious sergury tomorrow so i want you two to have today off & be here at 5 pm sharp. This could take a long time. Oh & you arnt ganna have anybody with you in there. Just you two alone. "

", Cant we have any of our interns in there?" Spencer asked.

"No. So if he dies, its on you two. Get it? Got it? Good." Cristina Smiled. "Now get out of here." Cristina walked away.

"Is she kidding?" Aria turned to Spencer in comfusion but then she suddenly smiled. "Wanna head over to Joes?" Spencer grabbed her jacket.

"You already know the answer to that." She smiled & they both walked out laughing. " Hey, ever wonder what happened to Cristinas Motercycle? " Aria just smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Aria's POV

I woke up with a horrid headache in someonee elses house.. naked. Great, I thought to myself. I sat up & thats when it hit me. "Oh my god!" I said as i covered my face with my hands. Derek walked into the room, thankfully fully clothed.

"What the hell happened?" He said in a stern & angry voice.

"Why are you asking me this! Im the one naked!" I responded yelling.

"Aria! I woke up before you to find you in my bed. "

"Well, i know what i did last night. Damn.. what am i supose to tell my husband!" I got out of bed & started to change. "Wheres my phone?" Derek pointed to the desk & i grabbed it & started to look through it.

"My wifes ganna kill me. & then she's ganna kill you." He muttered out of his lips. "Not unless she doesnt find out."

"Youre ganna make me lie to my husband? "

"Yeah." I just sighed.

Nobodys POV

Aria rushed over to Spencers house & into Spencers room. "Spencer cavanaugh Hastings!" She yelled in the loudest tone. Spncer screamed & fell of her bed.

"What the hell Aria!" She got up & back onto her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave me at Joes by myself ?"

"My husband called me & i had to come home to my child. & plus you said it was fine." She rolled her eyes at Aria & Crossed her arms. "What does it matter anyways."

"I SLEPT WITH DEREK!" Aria screched.

"You banged McDreamy? Dont you realize your married? He's married to! What the hell happened!"

"You tell me! Im the one with the Hangover, my head is killing me & this screaming is making everything worse! Im the one that got Drunk Spence!"

BACKFLASH

The two girls arrived at Joes & sat down.

"Just give me one of everything." Aria said in a cheerfull voice.

"You sure you can haddle it?" Spencer said as the bartender gave her all her drinks.

"Hell yeah" she responded back & started gupling down her drinks. Aria passed a drink to Spencer. "Whats the wrost that could happen?"

"True." Spencer grabbed the drink & just chugged it down.

A few hours later Spencer got a call.

"Hey Aria, Toby just called & it seems as if Isabel got a stomach ache. I have to get home. Shes in pain." Spencer told Aria as she chugged a few more drinks down.

"Do what ever you want Spence."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope"

"Ugh. Let me take you home."

"Look im not drunk!" Aria yelled.

"God, your bitchy when your drunk."

" Im not drunk so just go. i can take myself home. Dont worry."

"You better be in one peice tomorrow." Spencer shook her head & then walked out.

"Now that the sour puss is gone, who wants to play?" Aria said in a flirty voice.

PRESENT DAY

"Oh Dear god." Aria bent down to her knees. " Never leave me alone there again.." She said on a soft tone.

"Are you ganna tell Ezra?"

"I cant."

"My lips are sealed. "

"Thank you. Ill have to figure it out. & i dont wanna talk about it."

"Anyways... we have a surgery tonight."

" So thats why i wanna sleep all day." Aria stood back up & Sighed. " Can i stay here?"

"Yeah, shower, borrow my clothes i dont really care. " She patted Aria on the head. " We should call Emily & Hanna. We havent talked to them in months." She smiled at Aria who smiled back.

"We should. After i get out of the shower." She grabbed some of Spencers clothes & stepped into the shower.

"Yeah, she spent the night at my place. No, nothings wrong with her. I realize she hasnt called you back at all its just cause she had her phone on silent & we couldnt hear anything. No, Toby & Isabel are at my moms place. Oh actually i would let you talk to her but shes in the shower right now. Ill have her call you back soon. alright? Cool. Talk to you alter Ezra." Spencer hung up & Aria came out of the shower.

"Do i really have to call him back?" She said drying her hair with a towel.

"Yes, he thought you got hurt so i covered for you."

"Ill call him after were finished calling Em & Han." She smiled. "I Promise."

"Great.." She said & soon started dialing a number.

"Hello? " A voice said on the other line.

"Hanna Banana!" Aria yelled out.

"Aria? Oh my god!" Hanna replied sounding more cheerfully.

"ARIA HAD SEX WITH DEREK" Spencer yelled out & Quickly covered her month.

"Oh My God Aria!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Thanks Spencer. " Aria said while glaring at Spencer. She took a deep breathe.

"Dont worry Aria. You were drunk right? Just tell Ezra, He's ganna understand." Hanna said on the other line. "Does Emily known this already?" she asked.

"No, were ganna call her right now. 3 way call, you know, like before." Spencer answered & soon started dialing Emilys number. "Emily!"

"Hey Spence! How's it going?" Emily responded. She seemed so cheerful.

"Emily!" Aria & Hanna said at the same time. They started laughing.

"Hey guys, whats going on? Havent spoke in like a really long time. "

"Damn, Guys, im so sorry, but i have to go" Hanna said .

"Talk to you later?" Aria asked

"Course. Bye guys, Love you!" Hanna said before hanging up.

"Hey Emily, guess what?" Spencer said smirking at Aria. Aria knew what she was ganna say.

"What?"

"Aria slept with our boss!"

"Im not a whore guys." Aria stated.

"We never thought you were Aria. You really slept with Derek? Wow.. Does Ezra know?"

"Ezra doesnt need to know. According to Aria." Spencer added in.

"I need to tell him someway. Im ganna call him after we hang up."

"Go ahead & call him right now. Better yet, get out of Spencers house & Go home to him."

"Umm. I dont know. Id leave Spencer all by herself in this big house."

"Stop it Aria!" Spencer said. "I insist you go.

"Ugh Fine. " She went into Spencers closet & grabbed some clothes.

"Is she trying to look sexy?" Emily wondered.

"I beleive she is."

"Look, i gata go. Ill see you later." emily hung up quickly after saying that. Spencer sighed & then went into her closet.

"Ill see you in an hour to 2. Alright?" Aria said & soon took off.

Aria opened the door to her house. " Honey im home." She said loudly. Ezra walked towards Aria & gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Youre back" He said & Smiled. "I took Char & Alex to My moms place. I didnt want them to worry." Aria couldnt respond back to Ezra at all. She dropped her bag on the floor. "Aria?" Ezra asked. "Whats wrong?" Aria Slightly smiled at Ezra.

"I love you" She said in a soft voice. Suddenly she found Ezras lips on mouths explored one anothers as Ezra carried her up to their bedroom. He pulled her over himself. He flipped them over, taking his place above her. He pulled away &smiled a her. In a moment, they were back in their deep kiss & roaming thinking, Aria began to unbotton Ezras shirt & She threw it on the floor. Not to long after, Ezra took of her shirt & started unbuckling his pants.

Spencer paced back & forth waiting for Arias arrival. "Where the hell is she?" She checked her watch. "She's been gone for 5 hours & our sergury is in an 1. Oh my god!" She ran her hand through her hair shaking her head. "Do i wait or just go? "

"A question Spencer cant answer? Wow." A familiar voice said comming from behind Spencer. Spencer turned around and suddenly found herself smiling.

"Emily?" She ran up & gave her a great big hug. " Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Is it bad that i came to visit?" She smiled. "Where's Aria?" Emily asked.

" After you hung up, she left to her house. She said she would be back in an hour or 2 but its been 5 hours & we have a serious sergery comming up in a hour." Spencer groaned.

"Well, you know what probably happened. She & Ezra -" Spencer cut her off.

"I had a feeling."

"That was just perfect." Ezra said taking a few deep breathes. Aria wouldnt respond back. "Aria?" He turned to look at her, she was staring at the ceiling. "hey, whats wrong?"

"I cant beailive i just did that." Ezra cleared his throat.

"Whats wrong with it?" He brushed Arias Hair back behind her ear. Was i really that bad?" He smiled. Aria looked at Ezra with a stern look. "Aria. Whats wrong?"

"I Slept with Derek." She said as she got out of bed & Started to put her cloths back on.

"What?" He said staring at her every move.

"I have to go." She said & soon walked out of her bedroom.

"What the hell Aria. Is this way you didnt come home?" He said as he put his clothes on. " why didnt you just tell me before the sex?" He was angry "Did you think it was ganna lighten the mood or something?"

"I dont know okay? I wasnt thinking at all." She said as she gathered her things. "Im going."

"Youre really ganna run away from this!" Ezra yelled right before Aria walked out of the house & into her car.

Arias car pulled into Spencers driveway & suddenly she got out in tears.

"Aria? Whats wrong?" She ran up to her & Hugged her

"Nothing. . Its nothing." She said softly.

"But were Team Sparia, you tell me everything! Remember? Youre my person, Im youre person."

"we have to get to the Hospital. Lets go." She said & got back into the drivers seat of her car. Spencer soon went in & drove to the hospital.

"Finailly youre here." Cristina said.

"Did you book an OR ? " aria asked

"Does it look like im stupid? Of course i did. Well anyways. John Doe is prepped for surgery so get ready. You guys have 10 mins." She said & then walked away. Soon after, Spencer & Aria started to prep for surgery. 10 mins later , they were in the OR.

"Lets go. Scapel. " Spencer said & put her hand out waiting for Aria to put the scapel in her hand. 5 hours in ther surgery. "Aria, tell me what happened."

"Me & Ezra had sex." She said as she began to take out the kidney. " Kidney out.. Preparing to stich."

"Why were you crying ?" She asked as he began to remmove the tumor from John Does brain. "What the hell is wrong with this guy? Tumor in the brain. Kidney burst, & we had to fix the franture in this guys ankle."

" Spence, its 1 am . We should hurry."

"Did you even tell Ezra?"

"I Did."

"Is that why you had sex?"

"Nope."

"Aria!" Suddenly everything had shut off & The lights bursted. " Hit the Emergency Button Now!" Aria ran for the button but tripped over wires & fell Face flat on the floor. Blood was oozing out of her head. "Aria? Is that you next to me?" Spencer screamed as a knife sliced through her leg. The lights suddenly turned back on. Aria groaned as she got back up holding her head.

"Spence?" She looks down at Spencer who had a giant cut on her leg that blood was leaking out of, fast. She dropped down to the floor & Applied Presure to the wound. " Spencer!" Spencer pointed to the wall, shaking. Aria turned around & Gasped . ' Drop Dead Gorgeous, Just like Your Patient -A ' was written on the wall with blood. Shortly after, John Doe bleed out & was completly gone, Forever.


	5. Chapter 4

" Hanna! The whole entire wall!" Aria yelled out. Hanna had flown out after she had gotten a phone call from them. She met the girls at Spencer's house. Her and Spencer were still in shock after the spook that happened in the OR. "I thought we were done with this guys."

"I thought we got rid of that bitch." Hanna whispered.

"A is back in our lives. What are we going to do?" Emily asked.

"Tell the police. What else are we suppose to do?" Spencer answered.

Suddenly, big crash came from downstairs.

" Toby?" Spencer yelled out while walking slowly downstairs with the girls following slowly behind. " Is that you Toby?" She said one more time.

"Spence. Who is in your house?" Hanna asked.

"If I knew, would I be asking if it was Toby?" She whispered. "Keep your voices down." They slowly walked down the stairs into the living room to find a big box on top of the coffee table.

"Are we supposed to open that?" Emily said with a scared look upon her face.

" I'm guessing" Spencer asked as she slowly opened the box. She gasped and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god" She said softly.

"What?" Aria said as she walked over to the box. She gasped as well. "Spencer. Don't tell me that this is happening again."

" I.. I.." She reached her hand onto the giant box and grabbed out a doll. "Is this supposed to be me?" She held the doll next to her face. Everyone nodded at her. "There are two dolls & two envelopes." All of the girls phone rang.

" Follow these rules and everything will be over. Good morning bitches. –A " They all said at the same time.

"Not again" Emily commented.

"Can we all just go to Florida with Han?" Aria asked.

"Aria.." Spencer said as she pulls the string of her doll.

" Mrs. Perfect Hastings. Or is she? Tell The Truth. Toby should know." The doll said in a creepy voice. Aria grabbed the other doll that looked exactly like her.

" Goddess in the OR and a goddess in the bedroom. Meredith is waiting for the truth. And so Is Ezra." Her doll said

" Spencer, what did you do?" Hanna said she picked up an envelope with her name on it. She opened it up and grabbed several pictures from it. Tears kept dropping down her face as she went from one picture to another. " This lying b—"

"Hanna? What's wrong?" Aria asked as she grabbed Hennas hand. Emily picked up the last and final envelope. She opened it up and took out everything from inside it. "There's a letter." She said as she began to read. "Emily, Emily, Emily. You treat others but you cant even treat yourself. There's a map in inside this envelope, use it to find a box I buried long ago. It will tell you everything. –A" she pushed her bangs back.

"Caleb is cheating on me." Hanna whispered.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Caleb is cheating on me!" She yelled out as she brusted into tears.

"I'm goanna get fired." Aria commented.

"I got 3 abortions this year." Spencer commented.

Emily spoke out.

"I have to get home." Aria said as she started to gather her things.

" We'll see you later tonight right?" Spencer asked in a scared voice.

"Course. I just have to talk to Ezra. And plus, we have to figure out this whole thing." Aria added in.

"What is there to figure out Aria? We have to do this." Hanna spoke out.

"I know." Aria said. "See you guys later." She hugged them all and left to her house.

" I saw Jenna yesterday. " Emily told Hanna and Spencer.

"She's here in Seattle?" Spencer asked.

" We need to go talk to her." Emily said

" Why? What happened. Do I get to slap her again?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna!" Spencer commented.

"She here and this Is happening again. Maybe its happening to her as well." Emily said.

Aria pulled into her driveway and walked inside her house. It was quiet. She thought her kids were asleep or at their grandmas house. "Ezra?" she said repeatedly. She walked into her bedroom. "Ezra? Are you in here?" She found a letter on her bed. She starred at it for a couple minutes. Finally, she picked it up and read it.

Aria,

I took our kids to your moms house with a weeks load of clothes. I don't think they will wanna be around us at a time like this. & that's when it hit me, I cant be around you at a time like this. Actually, I cant be around period.

Ezra

"What…" Aria whispered. She threw the letter down onto the floor and ran into her walk in closet. Half of Ezras clothes were gone. "Ezra! You cant do this to me!" She yelled out. She took out her phone and dialed her husbands number. Of course, it went to voicemail. She ended the call and slammed her phone onto her desk. "Damnit!" She shouted out loud. She soon found herself sitting alone in the corner of her closet in tears. "You cant do this to me Ezra.. Why are you doing this to me.."


End file.
